2015 Winter Event
Introduction The is an event that will run from November 26, 2015 to January 5, 2016. The player will need stars to open presents. One way to earn them is by doing quests for Frosty. The player will also get 10 stars for pressing the "Start" button, and the player can also find stars hidden in some presents. To access the presents window, click the Winter Event Button at the left side of the screen (pictured to the left). Every day there will be a new set of rewards hidden in the presents. The player uses stars to open them to claim what is hidden inside. The player can open as many presents as it can afford and win everything over and over again. There are also special awards hidden among the presents. "Show 2" reveals two random presents on the board and gives the player 3 stars, "Double Payout" doubles the reward in the next present to be opened, and "Shuffle All" resets all the presents. When "Shuffle All" appears, the player needs to press "Start" again and in addition claim 10 new stars. Daily Quests Every day throughout the event Frosty presents a new quest to be solved. Every solved quest grants the player with an amount of stars. The quests don't need to be solved the same day but they have to be solved in the order they are presented. *'November 26:' **"Make people enthusiastic" and "Build a decoration from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 11 *'November 27:' **"Infiltrate a sector" and "Spend 2 Forge Points" Reward: 11 *'November 28:' **"In production buildings, finish a 1-hour-production 2 times" Reward: 11 *'November 29:' **"Acquire a sector without fighting" Reward: 11 *'November 30:' **"Gather 24 goods" Reward: 11 *'December 1:' **"Infiltrate a sector" and "In production buildings, finish a 24-hour-production once" Reward: 12 *'December 2:' **"Build 2 cultural buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 3:' **"Motivate or polish 3 buildings" and "Spend 3 Forge Points" Reward: 12 *'December 4:' **"Build a building from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 5:' **"In production buildings, finish a 5-minute-production 5 times" Reward: 12 *'December 6:' **"Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 18 and Portrait of Amy *'December 7:' **"In production buildings, finish a 1-hour-production 7 times" Reward: 12 *'December 8:' **"Sell 2 buildings from your age or 3 buildings from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 9:' **"Gather 9 goods" Reward: 12 *'December 10:' **"Motivate or polish 10 buildings" Reward: 12 *'December 11:' **"Gain 111 happiness" Reward: 12 *'December 12:' **"Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 12 *'December 13:' **"Acquire 3 sectors" Reward: 12 *'December 14:' **"In production buildings, finish each of the 6 production options once" Reward: 12 *'December 15:' **"Contribute 15 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 12 *'December 16:' **"Buy 3 Forge Points" Reward: 12 *'December 17:' **"Pay 1,700 coins" and "Pay 1,700 supplies" Reward: 12 *'December 18:' **"Gain control over a province" Reward: 12 *'December 19:' **"Sell 3 buildings from your current age or 3 buildings from the previous age" and "Build 3 buildings from your current age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 14 *'December 20:' **"Finish 9 productions in production buildings from your current age or 9 in production buildings from the previous age" Reward: 14 *'December 21:' **"Have 10 units or research a technology" Reward: 14 *'December 22:' **"Motivate or polish 7 buildings" Reward: 14 *'December 23:' **"Scout a province" Reward: 16 *'December 24:' **"Delete 2 units from your age or 4 from any age" Reward: 24 and Portrait of Jim *'December 25:' **"Have 200 population available" and "Build a residential building" Reward: 18 Daily Special Prizes This is a list of available prizes during the event. They can either be won in presents the same day or, in those cases they are special buildings, be bought the following day for 2,000 diamonds. Notes de:Winter-Event 2015 Category:Events